Pensées d'un orphelin
by ken birds
Summary: Teddy Lupin devant la tombe de ses parents et de sa grand mére.
1. Remus et Nymphadora

Bonjour papa et maman .

C'est la première fois que je vient vous voir depuis votre mort . Je m'en veut beaucoup mais personne ne peut aller à Poudlard à part le 2 mai . Désolée , je me cherche des excuses là , en fait , si je ne suis pas venu vous voir plus tôt car j'avais très peur . Peur d'être si triste que je ne pourrait jamais plus vous revoir . Désolée . J'ai été lâche et je m'en excuse.

Vous me manquez beaucoup . Vous savez , même si je ne vous ai pas connu , je ressent votre absence chaque jour . Hier , à la gare , j'ai faillit pleurer quand j'ai vu des parents dire au revoir à leurs enfants je me suis sentie seul et abandonné . Bien sur , il y avait Harry et mamie Andromeda et Molly mais ce n'était pas pareil . Je ne sais comment l'expliquer , c'est comme si il y avait un grand vide à l'intérieur de moi .

Hier , j'ai fait mon entré à Poudlard pour la première fois , j'étais si stresser, oulah c'était l'horreur, j'avais super mal au ventre et j'avais tout le temps envie d'aller aux toilettes . Mais j'ai tenu le coup , et , j'ai finalement été réparti à Griffondor . J'espère, papa , que tu es fier de moi.

Je suis ici seulement depuis une journée et j'ai été si étonné. Je ne pensait pas que le château était si grand. Harry et Ron m'en ont tellement parler que je pensais tout connaître mais apparemment non .

Vous savez , les Weasley m'ont adopté . Harry et mamie Molly disent toujours que je fait parti de la famille. Ça me rend si heureux. À chaque Noël ,toutes la famille m'offrent pleins de cadeaux. Et puis , grâce aux Weasley j'ai pu connaître Victoire .

Victoire et moi , on est les meilleurs amis du monde. Comme frère et sœur. Je l'ai toujours bien aimé Victoire , elle est si ... Parfaite, oui voilà, "parfaite" c'est le mot qui résume Victoire . Elle est blonde comme sa mère et a le tempérament si calme de son père. Sauf avec moi. Avec moi , Victoire fait les plus mauvaise bêtises bien que, parfois , mamie Molly dit que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur elle. C'est peut être vrai mais , au moins , avec moi elle s'amuse parce que je ne pense pas que sa doit si marrent d'être tout le temps parfaite . Donc, voilà , pour dire qu'elle et moi , on s'entend vraiment bien . Elle était si triste quand elle a dû me dire au revoir à la gare , j'étais triste aussi mais interdiction de le dire à qui que se soit. Je suis grand maintenant et les grandes personnes ne sont jamais triste . Comme Harry .

Harry . Vous avez vraiment fait un bon choix en fessant de lui mon parrain. Il est est tellement gentil , lui , mais aussi Ginny et leurs enfants . Harry m'a appris tellement de choses. Il est vraiment intelligent , pas comme Hermione mais presque. Il est comme un deuxième père pour moi , c'est avec lui que je parle de trucs dont je ne peut pas parler à mamie Andromeda. Lui , il me comprend . Il est orphelin tout comme moi. Je suis sûr qu'il a compris que j'étais triste à la gare à cause de mon manque de vous et pas à cause de mon départ pour Poudlard.

Et , vous savez qui est directeur maintenant ? ... C'est le professeur Longdubat . McGonall a donné sa retraite il y a pas si longtemps.

Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai beaucoup de devoir à faire. Mais je reviendrait. Promis.

Et Teddy Lupin se leva et déposa une Rose sur les tombes de Remus et Tonks en se promettant de revenir le plus vite possible.


	2. Andromeda

Tu me manques. Un jour tu m'avais dit : "Tu sais, Teddy, je serais là quand tu auras besoin de moi.". Aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de toi plus que jamais. Tu m'as élevée comme si j'étais ton fils. Tu n'était pas parfaite mais tu était là pour moi. C'est tout ce qui comptait. Tu sais, j'ai toujours regretté de ne pas avoir pu vivre avec mes parents. J'étais triste. Mais, toi, tu l'était plus que. Tu avais perdu ton mari, ta fille et ton gendre. Tu es resté forte pour moi. Je ne t'ai jamais remercié. Je le fait maintenant. Merci grand mére Andromeda. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Tu m'as vu grandir. Tu as changé mes couches. Tu m'as donné le biberon. Tu m'as vu faire mes premiers pas et dire mes premiers mots. Tu m'as vu faire mon premier sort. Tu m'as vu rire, tu m'as vu pleurer, tu m'as vu changer, tu m'as vu en colère et triste. Tu m'as vu à mon entrée en Poudlard. Et toutes ces fois là, moi, j'ai pu voir la fierté dans tes yeux. J'ai pu voir à quelle point tu m'aimais.

Je me rappelle encore à cinq ans pleurait dans tes bras si forts. Je me rappelle t'avoir questionnait sur mes parents des jours et des jours. Je voulais tout connaître d'eux. J'avais oublié de tout connaître toi. J'avais appris par oncle Harry que mes parents m'avait appelé Ted en hommage à ton mari, à mon grand père décédée pendant la Grande Guerre. J'ai alors commencé à me poser des question sur toi? Qui était tu grand mère Andromeda ? Qu'avait-tu fait ? Qui était tes parents ? Ta famille ?

Tu m'as alors tout raconté. Ton enfance difficile entourée de magie noire. Tu m'avais parlé de ta sœur. Bellatrix. Celle qui m'avait arraché à ma mère était ta sœur. J'ai suis resté choqué et apeuré pendant des jours. Tu m'avait ensuite parlé de tes années Poudlard. Tu étais à Serdaigle. Tu avais été renié lors de ta septième année car tu aimais un né-moldu. Je t'ai ensuite regardé avec une certaine admiration. Tu avais osé te dresser contre ta famille, montrer au monde que tu savais faire tes propres. Tu as choisis ton coeur au lieu de ton sang. Je t'en remercie pour ça car sans je ne serais pas là.

Tu avais toujours été courageuse. J'eus un sourire en pensant que si tu avait pu repasser sous le choixpeau, tu aurais sûrement étais à Gryffondor. Tu es tellement courageuse. Tu as réussi à m'élever alors que tu avais tout perdu; Ça n'avait pas toujours été facile j'imagine. Tu m'avais dit un jour que tu avais songeait à baissait les bras, mais, tu m'avait regardé, tu avais vu en moins la sagesse de papa et la joie de vivre de maman. J'avais vu en toi un espoir, une bouée de sauvetage m'avait t-elle dit. Ce jour là était le jour de mes onze ans, j'avais été très ému par ce tu m'avait dit.

Tu avais toujours pensé que je serais seul. Qu'on serait seul. Tu avais tord. Les Weasley m'ont adopté. Nous ont adopté. Tu était tellement heureuse les jours de noël, toi qui étais persuadé que l'on passerait toujours noël juste à deux. Tu avais une famille. Nous avons une famille. Les Weasley.

Aujourd'hui, à cet instant, je n'ai qu'un seul regret. Ne pas t'avoir à mon bras pour m'accompagner devant celle qui deviendra ma femme. Ginny s'est proposé, j'ai accepté mais je savais que rien ne pourrait remplacer le vide que ton absence a crée en moi.

Alors, ce soir, à la veille de mon mariage, je suis venu te rendre visite. Te parler. Comme avant. Me rememorer le chemin que j'ai fait jusqu'ici.

Car, tu sais, grand mère Andromeda, même si il n'y en avait pas chez nous, tu as fait de moi un homme. Et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez.

Je t'aime. Adieu.


End file.
